Camping Trip
by Natchea
Summary: Korrasami/Korra x Asami AU - One Shot!


The door opened, letting a breeze roll into the small dormitory room that consisted of a desk, two wardrobes and two beds. One that belonged to the person who just entered and the other belonged to a dark skinned, brown haired girl sitting at the desk who just shivered from the breeze.

"Hey, shut that door will you, it's not summer anymore you know." The dark haired girl snarked as she turned around.

"Sorry, sorry I'm shutting it now." The other girl closed the door behind her, took off her long green coat and settled down on the bed next to the desk.

"You're in a bit of a mood today aren't you Korra?" She teased.

Korra shot her a glare, "I've got a lot of revision to do with the midterms coming up and all you've done today is go in and out making it freezing around here."

Korra's roommate giggled as she sat back against her headboard, "You're in luck, I'm not going out anymore today. That reminds me actually, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Korra asked.

"Well you know there's a camping trip this weekend, bunch of girls are gonna be there, no guys allowed. Oh and did I mention Asami is going to be there?" Her lips curved into a mischievous smile as she mentioned the name of a certain curly haired girl.

Korra's eyes widened at the sound of Asami's name and she quickly turned to face her roommate, "A-Asami's going to be there?! Oh god, I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet." She quickly began to panic.

"Chill out! Besides, a little bird told me she has been asking if you're going so you _have _to go." The mischievous smile appeared yet again.

Korra regained her composure as she stared at her roommate, looking for any signs that she might be playing with her.

"Are you sure? She really asked about me?"

Her roommate nodded in response, "She really really did!"

A smile spread across Korra's face as she heard this and she clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh man I really have to go then. This could finally be it, my chance to get closer to her! Thank you, thank you so much Opal."

She dived forward towards Opal and pulled her into a hug.

Opal laughed, "Don't thank me, thank _her, _she's the one that asked."

* * *

As the coach pulled into a stop Korra, Opal and a whole bunch of girls stepped off. They had just arrived at the campsite, it was in the middle of nowhere, on one side was a massive forest and on the other was a lake.

There were three log buildings all lined up near each other, a bunch of benches and chairs scattered around the place and a circle of stones and sticks perfect for a fire.

Korra turned to Opal as she dropped her heavy backpack on the ground, "Hey where is she? I didn't see her on the coach."

Opal dropped her backpack too and looked back at the coach as people were still stepping off. "She has to be on there somewhere, she said she was definitely coming."

Just as she said that, almost as if it were on cue, Asami stepped off the coach. Korra stared as she elegantly descended the stairs, her curly long hair waving in the wind, a smile planted on her beautiful plump red lips and her deep green eyes staring right back into hers... Wait what?

Korra gasped, not only was Asami looking right back her but she was walking directly towards her. As she approached, Opal picked up her back and winked at Korra before walking off.

Asami extended a hand to Korra, her eyes still staring right into Korra's, "Hi, you probably know this already but I'm Asami."

"K-K-Korra." Korra stuttered her response as she nervously shook Asami's hand. She thought she was ready to speak to her by now, she's had weeks to prepare and yet here, right before her, she's messing up big time.

Asami could tell Korra was nervous, she was quite nervous herself. She first set sights on Korra months ago, working out in the gym, the sight of her toned body instantly turned her on and since then every time she saw her she was even more intrigued. She wanted to get to know her, to get _real _close to her.

Asami gave Korra's hand a reassuring squeeze as she shook it before they quickly parted and avoided each other's gaze, "So... Boring coach ride huh?"

Korra laughed at this, she knew Asami was trying to make small talk but she didn't want that. She wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to Asami and it may be the only opportunity she does get, she was _not _going to waste it.

She quickly cleared her throat and tried to gain some composure, "Yeah. Uh... Do you wanna go find our bunks?"

Asami raised her eyebrow a little, she was surprised at how quickly Korra gained her confidence, "Sure, sounds good to me."

* * *

Korra and Asami managed to find two top bunks next to each other. Korra's roommate and best friend Opal was on the bunk underneath her bed and Asami's best friend was under hers.

On the first night of the camping trip, the girls and the wardens decided to start up a big bonfire, there was a barbecue full of food and plenty of alcohol to go around.

Korra was sitting on one of the benches with Opal, a can of beer in one hand and a burger in the other. She kept her eyes glued onto Asami who was sitting on the other side of the bonfire talking to a group of girls.

Opal sighed as she placed her drink on the table with a little force in attempt to get Korra's attention, "Just go over and talk to her will you!"

Korra turned to Opal and blushed a little, "I... I don't know what to say to her."

Opal rolled her eyes, "Just say anything! You really wanna talk to her don't you?"

Korra looked at the ground as if to admit defeat, "Yeah, I really do." She muttered.

With this, Opal grabbed both Korra's burger and her drink and placed them on the table before getting up and dragging Korra with her. She then pushed her in the direction of Asami, "Go talk to her right now!"

Korra sighed as she knew Opal wasn't going to give up and turned towards Asami, "Fine, I'm going."

Asami noticed Korra as she was walking over and gave her a shy smile and wave. She excused herself from her group of friends and jogged over to meet Korra halfway, she didn't want her friends getting in the way of her talking to the girl she liked.

Korra's face went red as Asami came over, she had no idea what to say to her nor did she expect Asami to spot her and rush over to speak to her.

She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Uhh hey... You havin' a good time?"

Asami smiled, she was just happy being able to talk to Korra, even if it was just small talk, "I am now, what about you?"

Korra's blush deepened and she turned her head away to attempt to hide it, "Same."

Unfortunately for Korra, Asami noticed the blush and giggled a little, "You wanna go for a walk?"

Korra, too shy to reply, just nodded and followed Asami as she began to lead her away.

* * *

Together Korra and Asami walked along the river bank, neither of them really talking much apart from about the weather, college or the campsite but both of them enjoyed being in each other's company.

A little way along the path they came to a clearing and decided to stop and sit by the river. It was night time at this point so there were plenty of stars out as Asami lay back against the grass and looked up to the sky.

"Korra you should lie down too, the sky is so pretty."

Korra took Asami's advice and lay down next to her, unaware how close to her she was, "Wow you're right, this is beautiful."

Asami giggled, "Actually Korra... I think you're more beautiful than this sky."

Korra's face instantly went a deep shade of red as she blushed intensely. She had no idea what to say back to Asami but she knew that her heart was racing and she liked where this night was heading.

Asami turned on her side to face Korra and whispered, "Look at me."

Korra, despite being really embarrassed did as she was told and turned to face Asami. Her eyes widened when she realised how close their faces were but Asami just smiled.

Asami looked at Korra's bright blue eyes, to her soft looking lips then back to her eyes again, "I don't know if you feel the same but it feels right to tell you now... I like you, Korra."

Korra stared Asami's mesmerising green eyes and felt the pace of her heart quicken, she wanted so badly to tell Asami she felt the same but the giant lump in her throat was stopping her.

She cleared her throat and managed to croak out the words, "Me too."

Asami raised her eyebrow and smirked a little, "You like you too or you like me?"

Korra laughed and nudged Asami playfully in the arm, the lump in her throat seemed to have cleared and she managed to regain some confidence.

"You, I like you."

Asami grinned and moved a little closer to Korra so their noses were touching, "Do you really like me?"

Korra bit her lower lip and nodded, "Mmhm."

Asami slowly moved her arm up and placed her hand on the back of Korra's head, she looked deeply into her eyes as she gently pushed her head closer and their lips finally touched.

Korra instantly melted into the kiss, the sensations making her heart race and her temperature instantly rise. She loved the way Asami's soft lips felt against her own, it was like they were made for each other. The kiss felt like it lasted forever before they eventually parted and gasped for air.

Asami smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Korra's hair, "I'm really glad you like me."

Korra grinned and wrapped her arm around Asami's waist, pulling her closer, "So, does this mean we're dating now?"

Asami laughed before leaning in for another kiss, "Yeah I guess it does!"


End file.
